


Never Enough

by R_Rolling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Divergence - Season 4 Supernatural, Crossover, Dark, Hurt Harry Potter, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22069699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Rolling/pseuds/R_Rolling
Summary: Vernon sells Harry to Wizards claiming to be Voldemort Supporters. They want to turn Harry into the perfect slave. Can Harry survive with his new body and instincts? Will the Winchesters save the day?
Relationships: Harry Potter & Castiel, Harry Potter & Dean Winchester, Harry Potter & Sam Winchester, No Pairing set yet
Comments: 50
Kudos: 101





	1. Sold!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! so there isn't a pairing set for this fic yet and I'd like you all to vote! Please add any options you'd like, but so far I have...  
> Harry/Sam Winchester  
> Harry/Dean Winchester  
> Harry/Castiel - This option will make the story take place just after Season 4 Episode 20 'The Rapture'  
> Harry/Dean/Sam  
> Harry/John Winchester - This option will just change the story to the Winchesters never getting into the accident that put John in the hospital. Everything else will stay the same.  
> I'm open to basically anything but I'm really bad at writing straight couples so please keep that in mind with your options.

**Trigger warnings: This fic starts out rather dark, kidnapping, violence, and non-consensual body modification. Most of that is going to be in this chapter, so be warned!!!**

**SOLD!**

Harry Potter lay beaten and shivering on his old cot in the cupboard under the stairs. He'd come back to Privet Drive after finishing out his fifth year just after losing Sirius, only to find out that his Uncle had plans other than just letting him grieve in peace. Vernon had been pissed when he'd gotten back, Harry found out that he'd developed quite the drinking problem and had gotten violent with Petunia, driving her and Dudley away. As soon as Harry crossed the threshold Vernon had begun what was the worst beating of Harry's life. His right eye was swollen so far shut Harry was almost sure it wouldn't ever open again. His whole body felt like one big bruise and he knew for a fact that his right leg was broken. The worst part though? Harry didn't know what was coming next. He had heard Vernon on the phone a few times, negotiating something with someone, but he would move too deep into the house so Harry couldn't hear what he was talking about. The only thing Harry had ever heard from his conversations was his own name and talk of prices. Nothing good could come out of what Vernon held in store for Harry. 

It was five days after the horrendous beating that Harry finally found out what was coming. Vernon couldn't help but taunt him through the cupboard door. "I've sold you boy!" Vernon cackled. Harry could almost see the way his neck wobbled when he spoke. "Such a good price as well, should be able to get me out of this bloody house" Harry heard the sloshing of liquid, probably more alcohol. "They'll be here soon, to take you off my hands" 

"You can't do this" Harry croaked, shivering hard "Dumbledore..."

"Dumbledore! Psh, you think that man cares about what happens to you boy? That's hilarious that is. You'd been trying to scare us away with the use of that criminal Godfather you had, why would Dumbledore take away your only form of protection if he cared about you? No boy don't be stupid, you are just a means to an end, everyone has a use for you until you're no longer useful at all! That's why I'm selling you, you've outgrown any usefulness you seemingly had when Pet left me. Now, the best part of this all is that I've somehow gotten into contact with some of your kind!" Vernon cackled again as he revealed his grand plan. "Wizards! Claiming to be in support of some other Wizard....Voldemort I believe it was?" Harry's stomach dropped to his feet. Vernon was selling his to Death Eaters? Harry closed his working eye and tried to hope that Vernon had gotten it wrong and that someone was on their way to rescue him. Harry's magic was too busy keeping him alive to try to fight. "Anyway boy, enjoy your last day alive! If you try to get out of here I'll kill you myself" Harry heard Vernon stumbling away. 

Harry tried to wrack his brain for a way to escape. Vernon had taken his trunk when he'd gotten back and stored it somewhere, he had said something about wishing to set the whole thing on fire but that they'd wanted it? Harry realized now that he meant whoever Vernon had sold him to wanted all of his stuff. Harry didn't have much though, his cloak and photo album had been wrapped up and left had Hogwarts, the house elves had assured him that the items would be safe there. Hedwig had gone home with Ron this year, Harry hadn't been sure he'd have the energy to take care of her so Harry had given Ron some money for stuff she would need over the summer. His wand...well Vernon had snapped his wand right in front of his face. It had felt like he had snapped his arm instead. Harry tried not to move as he hunkered down on his cot more. There was nothing to be done now, his magic was working too hard trying to heal him, all Harry could do was hope that his energy would be up before the Wizards came to get him. 

* * *

Harry was woken by thundering footsteps on the stairs above him. Plaster dust falls around him, that's when Harry hears the ring of the doorbell and tenses up. This was it, and Harry's magic was nowhere near ready enough for a fight. Harry heard Vernon talking, but couldn't make out the words, but soon enough echoing footsteps came to the cupboard door. Harry tried to gather his magic but it rebelled against him, Harry couldn't fight with the shape he was in. The cupboard door swung open, Harry glanced up only to see four men with masks, the looked similar to Death Eater masks, but they were all red and blue.

"Hello Harry" The man in front drawled. His American accent too strange. "You'll be coming with us." There was a muttered Stupify and Harry could no longer see Vernon's triumphant face.

* * *

Harry woke up naked, cold, and in searing pain. Harry blinked, everything was blurry and his glasses were missing. "Hello Harry!" Harry reeled back in shock, a masked face suddenly appearing in his vision. "You'll notice that you're in some pain, don't worry that's completely normal for this stage of the process. Your body is changing after all!" The masked man spoke happily. Harry scrambled back away from him but yelped when his back hit the cold wall. "Well don't purposefully hurt yourself, I'd hate to have to tie you down" The man didn't sound like he'd hate that at all. "Now you've only just begun your surgeries, do you feel any differences yet?" 

"Surgeries?" Harry rasped, voice cracking from disuse. 

"Yes! You see we of the Order of the Prophecies don't believe that the prophecy made about you and our Lord means that either of you have to die. We believe that it means that you'll be stronger together rather than apart! So we're turning you into the perfect mate for the Dark Lord! Seeing that he's already part creature we needed to tweak some stuff for you to be able to mate with him! Soon enough you'll be able to produce our Lord a heir, we're sure that once he knows what you're capable of he'll have no reason to kill you" 

"Mate? Voldemort? The man is mad!" Harry hissed "You think he'd just going to accept me as a mate even though he's been trying to kill me since I was literally in diapers?" 

"Well he won't...not until you've completed your transformation, which speaking of!" The man looked at his wrist like he was wearing a watch "It's time for your next surgery! Stupify!"

* * *

The next time Harry woke up he was wrapped in something fluffy and warm. Harry snuggled down into whatever was keeping him warm and tried to go back to sleep but yelped when strong hands gripped the back of his neck. Suddenly, Harry was pinned down onto the icy floor, hands roaming over his back and yanking on something that made Harry arch his back and howl in pain. 

"Seamless!" Someone shouted over his yells happily. "This is beautiful work! If I had not seen him without the wings I would have thought he was born with them!" Wings? He had wings now? 

"Yeah they look pretty good? What are they for?" 

"We bonded Veela DNA to his own, it gives him the wings and the Veela allure, that's what the collar is for so we don't feel it" Another voice explained. Harry could feel the heavy metal of a collar resting around his throat. "It is a seamless growth so we'll be moving onto stage two, but after that he'll have to be moved to a new facility. We don't have the capacity to host a Hybrid Vampire, so after we apply the Neko DNA we'll transfer him to the base in Minnesota." They continued talking amongst themselves, never realizing that Harry was listening to every word and was planning.

* * *

Time was hard to keep track of here, but Harry could tell that a great deal of time had passed. He didn't know how long he'd been asleep when they'd given him wings, but he could sense the air getting colder. They had come to take him again, this time when Harry awoke, everything was different. 

The wings had been weird, but they hadn't caused him any pain, and when Harry was awake he stretched them and used the new muscles trying to get used to them. That was what happened the first time he woke up, they had changed his body structure to be able to hold the wings, they hadn't been nearly as weird as whatever they'd done to him this time though. Harry woke in awful pain this time radiating from his head and his lower back. Something was wrong, Harry could tell immediately. He slowly reached his hands up, recoling when he encountered warm fur, Harry felt around and slowly came to the realization that he now had Neko ears on his head, larger versions of normal cat ears. His hearing was impeccable now, Harry could hear people moving about the facility. Harry came upon the horrifying knowledge that his human ears were gone now, instead he could feel the muscles and tendons of his new ears under the skin of where his old were. His eyesight was better than anything Harry had ever seen now. He could see the dust in the air, the grooves of the metal on the floor. He could probably see uninterrupted for miles now. Harry lifted his right wing to inspect the painful area on his back. It was low, so low in fact, that it was his arse crack. Harry encountered something long and furry and rolled his new eyes. They were really going all out weren't they? Cat ears and tail and wings? Harry probably looked like the Freak Vernon always thought he was. 

Harry sighed softly and curled into his wings, without a doubt Harry knew that all these changes were permanent, he felt like he'd been born with all of these new appendages. Harry was really a freak now. Harry's ears flattened as he mentally scolded himself. Now was not the time to sulk about his appearance, he had an escape to plan. Now that he was awake and the appendages had grown in without complication his captors would be moving him to a new facility soon. They'd made it seem like it was pretty far away and that they'd have to be careful. 

* * *

When Harry finally stepped outside of the facility it was snowing. Pretty heavily as well, so it had to be in the thick of winter. They'd not allowed him clothing, but someone cast a warming charm on him after he started shivering. Harry was mesmerised for a moment, he could actually see the details of each snowflake as they fell. He stumbled forward, distracted as the men pulled him into a van. A blanket was tossed over him. The men made their first mistake when they thought that the collar around Harry's neck could control his magic. They made their second mistake when they didn't stupify Harry for the trip. Harry forced himself down into sleep, he needed to be fully rested to pull off what he was going to try. 

Some hours later Harry listened carefully. He spent an hour and half listening as other cars on the road thinned, eventually they turned onto a road that was completely deserted. Harry took a deep breath, this was his chance. Harry gathered his magic and then with a hard push Harry sent his magic flying out. Several things happened all at once, Harry's collar crumbled to pieces under the strain, all of the men were pushed against the side of the van, and then the van unable to withstand the magical burst flipped. Harry's wings snapped out and closed around him, protecting him as the van flipped over and over itself. The sound of metal crushing against icy pavement was too loud, Harry tried to cover his ears but his hearing was too good now. The back doors of the van, now bent out of shape, came flying open as they rolled. Soon Harry was tossed sideways and landed hard against the snow, rolling to take the impact. Harry panted and looked up, the van rolled three more times before stopping, Harry saw that one of the men had been caught under the van, the man who was driving was certainly dead. The two others that were in the back with Harry were still in the back of the van when it suddenly burst into flames. Harry shielded himself from the blast of the van exploding under the strain, the heat seemed to seep into Harry's soul. 

As the van cooked Harry rested his head back down on the snow, unable to keep his eyes open any longer. The burst he sent out had been too strong and had drained him of his energy. 


	2. Bobby Singer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! so there isn't a pairing set for this fic yet and I'd like you all to vote! Please add any options you'd like, but so far I have...  
> Harry/Sam Winchester  
> Harry/Dean Winchester  
> Harry/Castiel - This option will make the story take place just after Season 4 Episode 20 'The Rapture'  
> Harry/Dean/Sam  
> Harry/John Winchester - This option will just change the story to the Winchesters never getting into the accident that put John in the hospital. Everything else will stay the same.  
> I'm open to basically anything but I'm really bad at writing straight couples so please keep that in mind with your options.

**Bobby Singer**

Bobby Singer was driving up the road to his Salvage when he came across the car wreck. The van rolled onto its side was still steaming, having obviously exploded long before Bobby had come along. There was no sign of another car anywhere, but there were a couple of bodies that Bobby could see. Bobby sighed and pulled his phone out, about to call 911 when he saw something that made him pause. A few feet away covered in snow was probably the biggest bird Bobby had ever seen...well maybe it was a bird, Bobby wasn't sure. It was sure as hell the biggest pair of wings Bobby had ever seen. Bobby braced himself for the cold and stepped out of the junker he was driving today. It was not a bird, Bobby realized as he got closer, it was a boy...with huge wings. Bobby stopped and crouched down to look at the boy. Long black hair was covering the boy's face, but he was totally nude and Bobby wasn't sure he was even alive, but the wings were distracting him from checking. "Holy Hell" Bobby whispered, not only did this boy have wings, he also had cat ears and a cat tail. Bobby reached out a shaking hand and put his fingers against the boy's throat. A strong heartbeat met his fingertips and Bobby cursed. Bobby bent further and scooped the boy into his arms, that's when he noticed the boy's face...or more importantly the scar. 

You see, Bobby singer was a squib coming from a long line of squibs, but they all knew the story of Harry Potter. Bobby had heard news from his distant cousins across the pond that Harry Potter had been kidnapped by supporters of their Dark Lord, the Brits couldn't trace the boy to save their lives and so they believed him to be in a different Country. Bobby never expected to find Harry Potter all messed up in a car wreck. 

Bobby loaded the boy into his truck and called the police, reporting the accident before taking the battery out of his phone so it couldn't be traced back to him. Bobby drove the quarter mile back to his junk yard and hefted Harry into his arms. Grunting and cursing as he tried to get the boy and his wings into the house. There was no space big enough so Bobby wrenched his desk out of his office and threw all of the pillows and blankets he could find onto the floor, making a little nest for the boy. Bobby sighed before grabbing a back up phone...he needed some help and he knew just who to call. 

* * *

The rumbling of the Impala coming up to the house had Bobby getting off of the floor. He had tried to put some clothes on the kid but his tail wouldn't let him, batting his hands away every time. The kid was dead to the world, but his extra appendages were fully active, tail moving, wings twitching, ears laying flat and twisting with sounds. 

Bobby went to the front door to greet the boys, stopping in his tracks as he saw what was going on outside. Not only had the Winchester boys brought their pet angel but another car coming up showed the driver to be John Winchester, could anything else go wrong today? 

How John Winchester was still alive was a mystery to Bobby, they'd narrowly managed to avoid getting crushed in a bad car wreck, Dean and John had spent months rebuilding the Impala. Dean had then gone on to sell his soul for Sam to come back after being stabbed in the back. Bobby had been shocked that John hadn't murdered Dean for that alone. Sam and John had gone their separate ways while Dean had been in Hell, but then Castiel had pulled him out. Now the Winchesters and Castiel had teamed up to try to stop the apocalypse, but it looked like when Bobby said that he had something important to tell and show them they dropped everything to come to Singer Salvage. 

"Bobby" Dean greeted as they all stepped up onto the porch. It was sad to see how tired and old they all looked, even Castiel looked tired at this point. 

"We don't got time to waste, so I'm gonna jump right into the story, what do all of you know about magic and witches?" 

"Witches get their powers from Demons" Dean scowled, Bobby knew how much he hated witches. 

"Not all Witches" Everyone turned to John surprised "There are some how come across their power naturally, but after Salem natural witches mostly left America, I haven't come across one in twenty years" John shrugged "they're just like humans, some bad some good, last one I came across helped me with a vampire hunt. Magicals have their own creatures, but they've come up with ways to deal with them that don't include killing them, potions and spells to help along the way. Had to teach the last witch that our creatures weren't the same as theirs" 

"That's right, does anyone know what a squib is?" 

"A squib is a term for a human with blood attachments to the magical world, but never gained enough magic to use" Castiel informed in his low tone. 

"My family comes from a long line of squibs. I know the difference between real witches and demon witches, it's like a second sense you can just tell. Now the next part of the story gets a little weird, but I have to hurry so questions can wait" Bobby took a breath "on July 31st, 1980 a child was born in England's magical population, they have whole towns full of magicals over there. It would be known a while after his birth that a prophecy came about. Magical England has been plagued by war for the last few years. First by the Dark Lord Grindelwald and then after he was defeated another Dark Lord came to power. I won't say his name because there is supposedly a spell that instantly traces anyone who says it, but it's French for flight from death. I don't know his real name. Anyway, story goes that this prophecy was made about this Dark Lord and the kid who was born. A prophecy stating that the boy would be the only one with the power to kill the bastard. This kids name is Harry Potter." Bobby watched as Castiel blinked, shock and confusion portraying on his face. 

"Harry Potter? He's been missing for over six months, the magical world has been in chaos without him" 

"How old is this kid? The whole world depends on him?"

"I said questions can wait! Yes he's been missing, and if you can do math" Bobby shot Dean a glare "you would know that he's sixteen. Now I don't know what happened, but earlier I came across a car wreck, a bad one"

"The one they're still cleaning up on the road? The coroner's van was out there" John asked, Bobby squinted at him, he was sick and tired of these Winchester's not following directions. 

"Yes, well as far as I know Harry Potter is one hundred percent human, I came across Harry Potter laying on the road, completely nude, and with some...new appendages" Bobby turned and walked inside. Everyone filed in after him, stopping when they finally caught sight of the boy. This time though, bright green eyes were looking back at them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you're enjoying please leave a comment and kudos.


End file.
